


新希望

by MandarinCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandarinCat/pseuds/MandarinCat
Summary: 关于结尾的意思：第二天天刚亮时，那可怜的小女孩靠在墙上，脸蛋红彤彤的，嘴带微笑；她在旧年的大年夜冻死了。新年的太阳升起来，照着一个小小的尸体！小女孩死后僵硬了，他依然坐着，膝盖上都是烧光的火柴头。“她想暖和暖和身子。”有人说。没有人会想到她曾看见多么美丽的东西，也没有人会想到，他和她的祖母一起，再怎样的光辉中进入新年的快乐中去。——《卖火柴的小女孩》
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	新希望

这天，萨姆醒来时头有些晕。  
十点，钟表的滴答声回响在这二十平米的房间里，滴答，滴答，滴答……这声音渗入他的骨缝，让他焦虑。他想把钟表的电池拆下来，让它别再响下去，可又不想失去这房间中唯一的真实，时间。  
灰白的墙面，色温清冷的照明灯，没有床头板的床，几本散发着灰尘气的旧书，装着他这周的口粮的纸袋在墙角大开着，犹如来自深渊的凝视。  
十一点，萨姆从床上起来，几步来到狭小的洗手间，把膀胱里的尿液清空。十二点，他从纸袋取出能量棒大口嚼起来。  
萨姆厌恶这个房间里的一切，每样东西他都看了无数遍，以至于它们的存在令他想吐。一种砸碎一切的冲动在胸中翻滚，落实到手上的，只是打开其中一本旧书，盯着发呆。 

下午，迪恩来了。身上带着刺鼻的酒味，边走边脱下上衣。萨姆叹了口气，马上开始解自己裤子侧边的系带。他左腿戴着脚铐，只能穿这种特殊的、可以通过侧边扣子穿脱的裤子。  
“你等等，我先脱下来。我就只有两条，你上次已经撕坏一条了。”萨姆平静地说。迪恩站在那等着他脱完，然后一把将他翻过去，迫使他趴跪在床上。未经任何润滑，两根手指粗暴地捅进萨姆的后穴。萨姆忍下被贯穿的疼痛，脸深深埋进枕头里。那两根手指毫不留情地做剪刀状分开，迪恩的阴茎顺着小口插进去，手指同时退了出来。  
萨姆不由得叫出了声，后穴因疼痛下意识地紧紧缩起。为了不受更重的伤，萨姆努力使自己放松，却又做不到，反而让他的穴肉如婴孩吮吸乳头般一下下吃着迪恩的肉棒。  
“你的小嘴吸的真欢啊，”迪恩说，“等不及想要哥哥操你了，是不是？”萨姆发出一声低吟表示默认，过去的经验告诉他，如果以全无反应这种消极对抗方式糊弄迪恩，只会被打到求饶。  
太疼了，哪怕一点点润滑也好啊，萨姆绝望地想。这疼痛愈演愈烈，他好希望自己可以昏迷。他闭上眼睛，回忆所有那些和他的迪恩度过的美好时光，想着他的笑，他好听的说话声，他漂亮的……眼睛。  
哥哥的眼睛会说话。他总是能在其中看到哥哥的喜怒哀乐，看到哥哥对他关心爱护，以及那藏不住的……欲望。可现在那双可爱的眼睛不再看向他了，这个迪恩只愿意向他展示那代表着恶魔身份的黑眼睛。那里面只看得到一片空虚，再没有萨姆的影子。  
持续的疼痛演变成了麻木，他随着猛烈的抽插动作一前一后地耸动，像一只了无生气的充气娃娃，被物化，被使用。  
他忽然希望从前的他们中能有人先迈出那一步，他们不该被世俗所束缚。萨姆在心中责备自己，这个人应该是自己的，为什么没有在迪恩还是他的迪恩的时候向他表明心意呢？明明知道迪恩对他有同样的感情，明明知道作为一个保护者长大的迪恩永远不愿意先迈出那一步，为什么自己不先勇敢地说出来呢呢？  
他知道的，迪恩想让他快乐，想让他过正常生活。这也是他在帕罗奥多那么久，迪恩完全没找过他的原因。也正因为如此，后来的萨姆才愿意陪他一起去找不知所踪的父亲。那是他哥哥唯一一次向他提出请求，那句“但我不想”一说出来，萨姆如何能拒绝呢？  
迪恩不习惯向人索取什么，他只是不断地付出。要求萨姆来陪自己已经是他能迈出的最大一步了，他不可能再向萨姆索要那背德的爱。尽管他们的生活早就乱成一团，迪恩还是想让萨姆“正常”一点点，毕竟，谁会想和自己的哥哥乱伦？  
可事实不是那样的，萨姆愿意给迪恩他的全部，没有什么是他不能为迪恩做的，被他囚禁一辈子也无所谓。只是，此时他遭受的越多，他的迪恩回来的那一天就会更糟糕。迪恩会为自己做过的事痛苦一辈子，他会责备自己不该对萨姆有欲望，他的欲望就是原罪，他再也不可能正视他对萨姆的爱了。甚至，他会离开，不愿再留在萨姆身边。

后穴的疼痛忽然停止，终于结束了。迪恩的分身抽出时又带起一阵疼痛，内里的软肉过于干涩，随着抽出的动作微微外翻，又被萨姆的紧缩收了回去。萨姆脱力地倒在床上，恍然间感觉到脸上半干的泪水，他甚至不知道这些泪是什么时候流出来的。  
“我原谅你。”萨姆鬼使神差地说。  
迪恩正在扣裤子扣的手停住，但没有抬头：“你说什么？”  
“我原谅你。”萨姆清醒了些，他知道迪恩不会喜欢听到这些，但不知怎么的他就是想说。此时此刻，非说不可。“无论你对我做什么，我都原谅你。”  
下一秒，迪恩已经来到他面前。扯着他的头发把他拽起来，一下下地把萨姆的头往墙上撞。萨姆想说些什么，却没有机会。迪恩攥着他的头发，把他从床上拖到地上，飞起一脚将萨姆踢到房间那头。萨姆晕头转向，浑身都在疼。可迪恩完全不给他松口气的机会，大步走过来，靴子践在他的脸上，萨姆感觉到鼻血一下子喷涌而出。那只脚接下来又踢在腹部，一下又一下。疼……太疼了……就连求饶的声音都堵在漫灌而来的疼痛中了。血从他的嘴角淌下来。会死吗？萨姆想。迪恩从前也打他，只是从未打得这么狠。  
忽然，迪恩停住了，似乎在欣赏自己的杰作。就在萨姆以为这场单方面的施虐终于结束的时候，迪恩冷笑了一声：“做什么都原谅，是吧。”  
这不是一个问句，因为迪恩的脚下一秒高高抬起，然后狠劲儿跺在萨姆的右小腿骨上。萨姆尖叫起来，浑身剧烈的颤抖。接着，迪恩再次抬起脚。萨姆瞪大了眼睛，沙哑的嗓音咳血般喊着：“不……不……求你了，迪恩！”  
但那只脚还是落了下来，就在他瘫在一边的另一条小腿上，萨姆瞬间晕了过去。

滴答……滴答……  
又是那钟，真烦啊。  
不过，几点了？萨姆迷迷糊糊地想。下一秒，疼痛让他清醒过来。他发现自己倒在地上，然后他想起……他的腿。他试着动他的腿，骨折的痛让他眼前一黑。很长一段时间他都没法走路了，萨姆想。  
萨姆就这样赤裸着下身躺了很久，他不知道具体是多久，表在床边，他看不到。也许过了一天？两天？不能确定，只知道自己醒来又睡去不止一两次。  
他有试过爬到床边或放食物的袋子那里，但是太疼了。腹部的疼和双腿的痛相比起来简直可是说是微不足道。无论怎么变换姿势，只要他试图移动，腿痛就开始折磨他。反正也不是必须要动，索性躺在这里好了。地板太凉也无所谓，他只是不想要更多疼痛了，一丁点儿也不想。

不知道多久以后，迪恩来了，手中提着补给袋子和两桶一升装的饮用水。他是不是该庆幸迪恩没有任他自生自灭？  
“还躺着呢？”迪恩似乎觉得好笑，站在他面前，居高临下地看着萨姆。他不会还要踩我的腿吧？萨姆忽然这样想，于是他赶紧说：“对不起，迪恩，对不起……我不该乱说话。”  
“这就完了？”迪恩像是逗弄他一般，轻轻踩在萨姆的一条胳膊上。萨姆的呼吸因恐惧变得急促起来，不要不要不要不要不要，他的大脑无法思考，不要再弄断我了，不不不不不……  
最终，他找回了些许理智，颤抖着说：“对不起。我只是你的玩具，没有资格说原谅你这种话。我错了，我很抱歉，请你原谅。”  
迪恩蹲下来：“啧，萨米可是我的心肝宝贝，当然原谅你。”话虽这样讲，萨姆却无法从他身上感受到丝毫温情，那张熟悉的脸竟变得如此陌生。迪恩的指尖勾起一桶水，在萨姆的脸部上方悬停：“想喝吗？”  
萨姆点头，他猜他不能说不想。迪恩拧开盖子，喂给他喝。干渴了许久的萨姆之然是甘之如饴。  
他早该想到没那么简单的，在他扭开头表示喝够了的时候，迪恩却一把按住他的脸，紧捏他的双颊，迫使他张开嘴。水咕咚咕咚地倒进来，萨姆一边绝望地因呛水而颤抖，一边努力吞咽着。如果他拒不配合，结局只会更糟。  
整整一升都被倒了进去，他以为结束了，可迪恩又开了另一桶。天啊。这次他没有用迪恩逼他，认命地张开了嘴。他知道自己因长期食物不足而萎缩的胃根本承受不了这么多内容物，但没办法。他吞咽着，直到再也无法继续。可水还在倒，而且倒得更猛了。已经喝下去的水不停地反上来，而新的水又不停地倾泻而下，萨姆觉得自己的嘴像泉眼一样汩汩往出冒水，大量的水灌进肺里，鼻腔里。他下意识地扭动头部，迪恩迅速把他按住。他绝望地抓紧了迪恩的胳膊，就在他以为自己要溺死的时候，水桶空了。  
迪恩停下来，欣赏他。萨姆头昏脑涨，忍痛微微侧过身，无法自制地呕吐，水一股股地洒出来。他趴在那里大口呼吸，卑微地希望迪恩不要因为他吐了这许多而惩罚他。迪恩没有，他只是带着诡异的笑离开了，逃过一劫的萨姆很快昏睡过去。

再次醒来时，迪恩坐在床上看他：“嗨，萨姆。”  
起初他不知道迪恩为什么只是坐在那里看，但强烈的尿意让他明白过来。他又忍了一会儿才尴尬地说：“你能带我去洗手间吗？”迪恩笑了起来：“不能。”他甚至拿了包薯片在吃。很快，他说：“萨米都这么大了，还不会自己上厕所吗？”  
萨姆不知道迪恩到底想要什么。要他像个废人一样爬到洗手间去？还是像猪一样尿在自己睡觉的地方？无论如何，他还想守住一点儿尊严……于是，他强忍疼痛向洗手间爬去。  
腿好痛，我以后还能走吗？萨姆想。这一切有什么意义？我为什么非要爬着去呢？为什么不这样就地解决？反正我不早就像条圈养的动物一样生活了吗？迪恩还能怎样惩罚他？把他的胳膊也废掉？还是杀了他？不，不会杀他。他现在还能给迪恩提供不少乐趣，他现在不是看得正开心吗？此时此刻，萨姆脑中想不到什么爱啊恨啊，仅余痛苦，身体和精神的双重痛苦。  
快要到了，明明几步的距离，却花了这么久。迪恩这会儿靠在洗手间门口，饶有兴味地看着他。膀胱几乎要爆炸了，一边忍尿一边爬行太过艰难。一阵阵尿意使他随之颤抖，每当一阵尿意袭来，他就只能停下，闭上眼睛，收紧膀胱，眼球无法自抑地向后翻去。忍下这一阵，才能继续爬。就这样一次又一次……  
每次移动带来的不仅是疼痛，还有对膀胱的压迫。就在萨姆爬进洗手间门口时，他坚持不住了。憋尿的时候，一但尿出一点儿，就再也收不住了。他屈辱地闭上眼睛，大团尿液在他身下铺开。迪恩爆发出萨姆从未听过的，带着恶意与嘲讽的笑声。  
“啊……坏孩子，萨米真是个坏孩子。”迪恩的声音无比畅快，他一只脚踩在萨姆的后腰上，像踩着一条犯错的狗的尾巴。  
萨姆趴在那，脸埋进胳膊里。他死死地咬住嘴唇，不肯哭出声音，眼泪无声地流下。但迪恩知道他在哭，他当然知道。萨姆像个孩子一样哭得肩膀一耸一耸的，谁会不知道呢？他不去想迪恩接下来会对他做什么，只想逃离这一切。

忽然，萨姆感觉到有水淋在身上，好凉。他花了几秒钟才意识到是迪恩开了淋浴龙头，对着他冲。“我的小萨米脏死了，快过来洗干净吧？”迪恩带着笑意的声音好刺耳啊。萨姆抬头看他，不动弹。迪恩挑眉，用淋浴头敲了敲墙壁，催促他动作快点。  
萨姆不想惹得迪恩生气，被暴力的踢过去。于是，他放空大脑，认命地爬向自己的哥哥。在这狭小的，肮脏的厕所拱动。  
很快，他到达了终点。这似乎用尽了这可怜的孩子全部的力气，他像具尸体一样躺倒在那里，连眨眼的力气都没有。冰冷的水一直冲，一直冲……他开始陷入一种恍惚状态，感知不到现世的一切，不知道水是什么时候停的，也不知道迪恩什么时候离开的。

是不是以后就要生活在这个洗手间里？是不是要像畜生一样排泄，然后被冷水冲洗？  
他不知道自己的存在对于现在的迪恩来说到底是什么，大概是有趣的玩物吧？他不由得想，他还能给迪恩提供多少乐趣？如果他彻底没用了，他还能被允许活多久？自己对现在的他来说有没有除了玩物之外的任何意义呢？  
他无数次回想那天的失败，如果自己的方法生效，迪恩就会变正常，一切就会不同了。他不知道迪恩在外面做了什么，有没有伤害人类？可笑的是，萨姆不是因为他怕无辜的人受伤，而是……他不想迪恩醒过来那天，发现自己已经成了他自己最不能容忍的存在。  
他叹了口气，闭上眼睛，进入想象世界。在那里，迪恩会对他笑，亲吻他、照顾他。在那里，迪恩是朋友、是兄弟、是爱人……

当萨姆意识到自己又想上厕所时，才发现迪恩不知何时站在门口。行吧，这是你的新乐趣，萨姆想。迪恩见他发现自己的到来，便走了过来。脚尖轻轻踢了两下萨姆的膀胱部位：“要我帮忙吗？”“好啊。”萨姆干巴巴地说，放弃任何维持尊严的举动。  
他原以为就是把他抱到马桶上，看他坐着尿。可迪恩抱他的姿势，这姿势……  
迪恩先是扶他坐起来并让他转过身去，然后从后面抱着他。更准确地说是抱着他的两条腿。此时他两腿大张着被迪恩抱起来，这是标准的……抱小孩子上厕所姿势……  
“不……不不不不……”他挣扎起来，“别这样……迪恩……”如果说不有用，他根本不至于沦落至此。他被抱到洗手台前，正对着镜子。萨姆只能一遍遍地求迪恩放他下来。  
“我怎么能放你下来呢，宝贝，你需要帮助。”迪恩坏笑着说，“来，对准洗手池，不要喷到墙上。你做得到的，是不是？”  
萨姆已经哭得没了力气，他最近哭了太多太多，好累……  
到了某一个时刻，萨姆忽然觉得，坚持下去有什么意义？忍得越久就得保持这个姿势越久，还不如早点结束。终于，他低下头用一只手握住阴茎，控制方向。放松自己，尿水哗哗地喷进洗手池，然后慢慢流尽了。看着最后一滴液体拍打在陶瓷表面，萨姆再次觉得恍惚起来。  
他觉得一切都无所谓了。被自己的哥哥这样抱着有什么关系？反正小的时候他就这样做过了。我的身体就算被他看一千次又怎样？他也早就看过了。事实上，迪恩可能比他自己还清楚他的身体是如何长大的。  
如果我不觉得难堪，这一切就什么都不算。是因为我一直在反抗，所以他才让我痛苦，对吧？萨姆终于允许自己放手了。他不再紧绷着身踢，不再挣扎。放松下来，靠在迪恩身上。  
他试着抬头看镜子，不知怎的，他从迪恩脸上看出了疑惑。萨姆轻笑，心里想着：怎么了，你搞不明白了吗？可下一秒，那双眼睛眨了一眨，渐渐褪去墨黑。萨姆震惊，这回换他不明白了。透过镜子和他对视的那双眼睛竟然是漂亮的祖母绿，像以前一样。  
萨姆忽然忘记了一切他所经受过的痛苦和屈辱。此时抱着他的，照顾着他的，不就是他的哥哥吗？他此前一直重复告诉自己，现在这个迪恩如何如何，他的迪恩如何如何。可迪恩自始至终都是同一个人啊，就算变成了恶魔，也还是他的迪恩，是自己一直不肯接受罢了。  
他没有变过。在萨姆小的时候，迪恩就喜欢开一些让他丢脸的玩笑。迪恩一直都有些古怪的恶趣味，只不过因为萨姆长大后不许他那么做罢了。长大以后，事情一直很多，看看他们都经历了什么啊，从天堂到地狱。太多事情隔在他们之间，都没有时间停下来好好感受对方。现在或许是个好机会，停下来体会他们从未有过的东西。  
迪恩感觉到了他情感上的变化，带着些许好奇，从镜子里和萨姆久久地对视着。迪恩向前一步，让萨姆坐在在洗手台边缘。萨姆艰难地忍痛微微侧身，转过头，他想亲自看看迪恩的眼睛，而非通过镜子。迪恩没有让他得逞，飞快吻了一下萨姆的嘴角，然后腾出一只手把他的头扳回去。萨姆失望地看到镜子里那双眼睛重新变成了黑色。

迪恩意外地好心，把他抱到床上。正准备离开，萨姆问他：“除了我之外，还有别人吗？”迪恩停下，回过身。萨姆不知道那表情到底是什么意思，他本能地感觉迪恩不会因此时的话殴打他，于是再一次问道：“你有我的话，就不会找上别人了吧？”  
曾经，迪恩是那么好懂。可现在他的脸上只有一副萨姆读不懂的表情，真想知道他在想什么，想做什么，做了什么……  
近一分钟的沉默后，他放弃得到迪恩的答案了。叹了口气，把被子盖在腿上。迪恩离开了，这里再次只剩萨姆一人。

不过，日子会好起来的。迪恩今天笑了，虽然是嘲笑；迪恩今天吻他了，虽然是嘴角；迪恩今天照顾他了，虽然只是把他从冰冷的地板抱到床上。  
或许腿伤不是坏事，萨姆想。那句话说得好：上帝给你关了一扇门，必然会为你开启一扇窗。慢慢地，迪恩会像以前一样爱他。萨姆微笑着，他即将开始人生的新篇章，等在前方的是新希望。  
没有人会想到他曾看见多么美丽的事物，也没有人会想到，他和他的哥哥一起，在怎样的光辉中进入新生活的快乐中去……

**Author's Note:**

> 关于结尾的意思：  
> 第二天天刚亮时，那可怜的小女孩靠在墙上，脸蛋红彤彤的，嘴带微笑；她在旧年的大年夜冻死了。新年的太阳升起来，照着一个小小的尸体！小女孩死后僵硬了，他依然坐着，膝盖上都是烧光的火柴头。  
> “她想暖和暖和身子。”有人说。没有人会想到她曾看见多么美丽的东西，也没有人会想到，他和她的祖母一起，再怎样的光辉中进入新年的快乐中去。
> 
> ——《卖火柴的小女孩》


End file.
